


Small Step on the Other Side

by simplesetgo



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Anal, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesetgo/pseuds/simplesetgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kahlan proves she can handle whatever Cara gives her. Of course, Cara has to prove she can handle even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Step on the Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XI; prompts agiels and anal.

“This is far enough,” Kahlan says. It sounds less like a statement and more like a plea, but it has the desired effect regardless. Cara stops in her tracks and looks at her, as still as the trees around them, her eyes gleaming in moonlight.

“You were eyeing my Agiels all evening,” she says, canting her head. “You do remember you screamed last time and threatened to confess me if I didn’t stop.”

“I won’t this time,” Kahlan promises. “You know I can stand more pain now. And even if I do scream, we’re far enough.”

Her word must be good enough for Cara, because Kahlan finds herself shoved over the wide trunk of a fallen tree on the forest floor, her knees in the dirt and bark digging into her forearms. Cara falls to her knees behind her. Kahlan hangs her head until it’s resting on her wrists as she feels her white Confessor dress pushed up her waist and her underthings tugged down her thighs. Letting Cara fuck her makes her feel violated and used, and if her body didn’t love it so much her mind would probably put up more of a fight. As it is, when she’s doing this with Cara, she doesn’t have to be the Mother Confessor everyone expects her to be. She doesn’t even have to be Kahlan. It’s a strangely powerful relief, and also a little addictive.

“You’re soaking wet,” Cara murmurs, rubbing her naked sex. “Were you thinking about my Agiels while we walked?”

“Yes,” Kahlan admits, pushing her backside against Cara’s hand a little. “And not just then.” Such contact is almost cruel; her thighs ache for something between them, something to fill her, and the memory of her last attempt at this is stoking her desire to desperation. She moans in anticipation when she hears the soft and inhuman whine of an Agiel behind her.

“Why did you stop me last time?” Cara asks, bunching up her dress more. Kahlan can nearly feel Cara’s eyes raking over her exposed backside, and then she feels stinging pain on her rear cheek as the sharp sound of a slap is swallowed by warm night air. Kahlan can tell she’s taken off her gloves. Another smack and she jerks forward.

“It was too much,” Kahlan says, risking a look over her shoulder. Cara doesn’t take her gaze from Kahlan’s backside to meet her glance.

“Too much what? Pain or pleasure?”

“I couldn’t—” She gasps, watching Cara’s hand come back, but it stays, poised. “I couldn’t tell the difference.” The sharp report nearly echoes this time, and Kahlan looks forward again, squeezing her eyes shut as her skin burns. “Is that why you’re punishing me? Because I made you stop?”

“No,” Cara says, and spanks her other cheek this time, just as hard. “Because I want to.”

The blonde’s wavering voice speaks of less control than her authoritative words imply, and Kahlan knows she’s becoming as worked up as Kahlan already is. After a few more spanks, with Kahlan jerking forward then pushing back each time, she takes advantage of a slight pause. “Don’t stop,” she pleads, and twists to look at Cara with lidded eyes. She supports her weight on one arm and hooks hair behind her ear. “Unless you’re ready to use that on me…Mistress.” Kahlan nods at the Agiel in Cara’s hand, and Cara’s jaw visibly tightens at the use of her title.

Her backside is still stinging as Cara dips two fingers into her sex, just once, and this time she looks directly at Kahlan as she extends them toward her face, shining wet. Kahlan licks her lips and Cara smirks. “This is how badly you want this,” she says, sliding her slickened fingers together, and then she touches her Agiel to Kahlan’s inner thigh.

Kahlan’s body lurches forward involuntary, arching away from the explosion of pain lancing through her skin. She doesn’t make a sound, but Cara doesn’t trust her not to—she bends over Kahlan’s back and shoves her fingers, heavy with the taste of her own juices, into Kahlan’s mouth. Kahlan groans and sucks them as the Agiel traces a path higher up. Arousal is clouding her mind, already dulling the pain, and Cara soon gives up on teasing her. She drags the Agiel from her clit to her entrance, setting Kahlan’s sex on fire, and then she pushes the tip inside of her.

Kahlan arches her neck up, biting down on the fingers between her teeth as she resists the urge to let a scream tear from her throat. There is no pleasure and no pain; this is something else entirely, and this time Kahlan wrestles it into something she can give herself over to. Cara slides the Agiel home and fills her, roughly, and leaves it in her with painful stillness before pulling it nearly free and driving back in. Kahlan bows her head, squeezing her eyes shut as Cara fucks her, and the blonde’s hand leaves her mouth to grip at her waist. Kahlan’s insides feel like they’re melting around the Agiel as Cara works, and her inner walls spasm when Cara quickens her pace to something nearly frantic.

Kahlan moans, a guttural sound that’s needy and animalistic, and her hips rock with the force of Cara’s thrusts. Her orgasm builds, a quick and dirty escalation of heat and pleasure, and it catches her by surprise when it suddenly breaks free. She shatters and desperately cries out a warning. “Cara!”

The blonde understands, her hand leaving Kahlan’s skin, and she milks her climax from her with deep, hard, and slow thrusts. If her skin is heated and her muscles are aflame, her core is releasing bursts of pleasure powerful enough to drown out everything else.

As she finally collapses loosely over the tree trunk, sweaty and shaking, Cara slips the Agiel out of her and waits. Kahlan can’t form a coherent thought for several slowing heartbeats, and she didn’t even feel the release of her magic that surely happened. She reminds herself that this is why she lets Cara fuck her—the Mord-Sith is very, very good at it.

When she turns, Cara is gazing at her curiously. “You can hold an Agiel,” she offers, and it’s more of a question than a statement.

Kahlan just nods, hardly needing to guess at what will happen next.

The Mord-Sith stands, stripping herself of her leathers with practiced ease, and Kahlan knows better than to offer help. Instead she kicks off her extra clothing—she has no desire to dress fully with her thighs and backside still warm and sensitive—and waits in her loose Confessor dress until Cara’s leathers are pooled at their feet.

Kahlan hesitates, unsure of what exactly Cara wants or how she wants it. When the Mord-Sith offers her an Agiel, handle first, Kahlan takes it gingerly, biting her lip. The thing is still visibly slick from being inside her. It sends sharp pain coursing up through her hand and wrist, but it’s nothing she can’t handle. It seems to diminish a little with every heartbeat until it becomes a buzz on the edge of her senses. She looks up to Cara, who almost looks pleased as she points to the ground in front of the fallen tree. “Hold it there and I’ll show you how a Mord-Sith takes her pleasure.”

Kahlan obeys, kneeling to sit in front of the log and placing the Agiel upright on the forest floor. Cara eases herself down before her, leaning back and spreading her legs as she supports herself with her forearms on the trunk behind her. Kahlan understands—Cara means to ride the Agiel as if it were a man. Her sex is glistening with generous arousal as she lowers herself over Kahlan’s hand. There’s no pretense, and Kahlan gasps for her as Cara sinks herself down, taking the Agiel’s length inside her. The blonde tilts her head back and moans, and her thighs tremble as she raises herself off.

“Hold it still and firm,” Cara murmurs. “Or this will be difficult.”

“What will?” Kahlan asks, unable to take her gaze from Cara’s wet, pink flesh as she spreads her legs a little wider. Her eyes widen when Cara shifts herself forward, barely, and the freshly slickened rod is poised under a different place on Cara’s body.

She realizes she shouldn’t be so surprised that Cara wants an Agiel in her backside for purposes of pleasure, and Cara’s intent is quite clear when she pushes down against it. Kahlan feels resistance and tries to help by pushing up, but Cara shakes her head. “No, hold it still,” she hisses, and Kahlan moves to grip the Agiel with two hands. Cara slowly and carefully impales herself bit by bit, her breathing decidedly unsteady, and it seems an eternity later that she nearly has the length of it buried in her.

“You find pleasure this way?” Kahlan wonders aloud. Cara doesn’t answer, she just begins raising and lowering her hips. Her breathing evens out as she tilts her head back, and the low sounds of enjoyment from her throat answer Kahlan’s question for her. Soon she’s taking the Agiel in deeper thrusts and Kahlan watches her breasts rise and fall. But when her gaze falls back between her legs, she realizes Cara’s other entrance need not remain empty. The blonde groans lewdly when Kahlan runs a finger up her slit, parting her folds, and she stills to let Kahlan work three fingers inside her. Kahlan can feel pain from the Agiel there, traveling through Cara’s flesh. They set a pace together, Kahlan moving with her but thrusting her fingers deeper when Cara sinks down on the Agiel. She rubs Cara’s clit with her thumb, roughly and relentlessly, and the Mord-Sith is quickly coming undone, panting lightly with her skin flushed.

“Lean back,” Kahlan says suddenly. “All the way.”

Cara quickly does just that, lifting and resting her lower back on the log such that she can relax and allow Kahlan the access she needs. Kahlan has only just situated herself when Cara’s leather, and subsequently second Agiel, catches her eye. She takes the Agiel from the pile of clothing and raises it to Cara with a raised brow, wincing as she grows accustomed to the fresh sparks of pain in her hand. Cara nods impatiently as if she were expecting such a development.

Kahlan begins to work. She drives one Agiel into Cara’s tighter entrance as fast and deep as the blonde’s body will let her, and she sinks the second into her sex in time with the motions. Cara rocks her hips up to meet the thrusts, panting obscenely now, and Kahlan soon fucks them both into a fresh sweat, ever increasing her power and pace. The blonde does not last long under the assault.

Kahlan has never seen Cara come like this, and she suspects what she experienced mere moments before is no comparison. Cara’s head is thrown back, her spine arched so tight it almost looks painful, and she’s tensing, trembling, while her breath comes in raking gasps. It shows no signs of stopping—just when Kahlan thinks she’s done, Cara’s insides will clench and hold the Agiels inside her and Cara will buck her hips and make all sorts of desperate noises. Kahlan grits her teeth and carries her through. Finally, just when Kahlan’s muscles are beginning to complain, Cara moans one last time and sinks down. Kahlan quickly pulls the Agiels free, tossing them aside, and flexes her wrists.

Breathless, Cara slides to sit on the forest floor, her back against the tree. She may be gazing at her numbly, but it’s not until Kahlan says her name that she actually looks at her. “How many was that?” Kahlan asks, in awe.

“I don’t know,” Cara says, blinking at her. “I lost count.”

“Oh,” Kahlan says, looking over Cara’s limp and flushed body with a little pride and a little envy. Seeing her debauched is nothing new, but she’s drenched in sweat and appears absolutely wracked by pleasure.

“Good pet,” Cara murmurs. Kahlan’s brow raises sharply.

“I’ll confess you if you call me that again,” she warns, but she can’t help her smile when Cara smirks.


End file.
